


Bad timing

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [24]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Caught, F/F, Fluff, Smut, dramamamamama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Another little prompt that I’ve slightly adjusted, I hope you enjoy ittttt x





	Bad timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamiraScamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/gifts).



> Another little prompt that I’ve slightly adjusted, I hope you enjoy ittttt x

Rose hummed contently as Luisa swung herself onto the redhead in a straddling position. 

“Round three?” Luisa smirked, as she leant down, tangling her hands into her lover’s hair, pulling her into a bruising kiss. 

“We don’t have time.” Rose managed to breathe out, still not breaking the kiss. 

“We can be quick.” the brunette mumbled, pouting down at the woman below her, her hands skillfully snaking between her legs and applying a small amount of pressure. 

“Luisa.” Rose attempted to be stern, but the woman’s hand was distracting her insanely. 

“What?” Luisa asked innocently, applying more pressure now. 

“Fuck.” the redhead mumbled, trying her hardest not to give in. 

Luisa tilted her head sideways sarcastically, feigning confusion as her thumb began to draw circles. 

“Luisa. Your Father will be home in half an hour.” Rose warned, shuffling backwards on the bed, removing the woman’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“Half an hour would have been long enough with me on top. I don’t tease as much as you.” the doctor huffed, purposely loosening her grip on Rose’s hand to prove she was annoyed, but when she let her eyes roll back to the redhead below her, she couldn’t help but give her hand a quick squeeze. 

“We can’t risk it, Lu.” the criminal explained apologetically, a small, sad smile dancing on her lips. 

Luisa nodded, still on top of the woman as she smiled. She had never seen anybody so beautiful. It was no secret that she had fallen into bed with many women over the years, but she had never truly fallen in love until Rose came into her life. There had been countless numbers of nights where they had spoken about what they could have been rather than what they would inevitably be; apart. 

Rose pulled the brunette towards her, positioning her more comfortably before, her head rested on the redhead’s shoulder, her hand placed delicately on her hip bone, their hair mingling on the pillow where Rose rested her head. 

“It’ll be different one day.” Rose whispered, as though she could hear Luisa’s thoughts herself. 

“How do you know that?” Luisa replied in the same tone. 

“Love always finds a way.” she kissed the doctor on the forehead, pulling her closer as Luisa tilted her head up to catch the redhead’s lips. 

They kissed slowly, their lips fitting together like the two missing jigsaw pieces from a whole fucked up puzzle. 

Lusia pushed herself on to her side to give Rose more access to her mouth, leaning over the woman below her, smiling into the kiss. 

“We need to get up,” Rose giggled, but Luisa frowned, swinging herself back on top of her as she had done before, continuing the kiss, “If that’s the way you wanna play it.” the criminal gripped the brunette’s waist, breaking the kiss for a split second as she pushed them both off the bed, holding her laughing lover’s legs around her own waist before rejoining their lips again, pushing her gently against the wardrobe door. 

Both of them were giggling sweetly, their hands roaming each other’s bodies, tangling into each other’s hair, Rose’s hand rested on to Luisa’s waist to keep her pressed against the wall whilst her mouth left her lover’s for a moment as she journeyed down the column of her throat before returning back to her lips. 

They were caught up in their own bliss, each other’s presence, each other’s touch, each other’s mouth. 

“What the fucking hell is happening here?!” 

Luisa’s legs dropped, Rose took a step back to let her stable herself onto the ground as they both looked to their right. 

“Don’t make me ask you again.” the voice slurred. 

Emilio swayed in his spot, one hand gripping his jacket, the other holding an empty bottle of whiskey that he had obviously acquired during his night out. 

Luisa desperately looked towards Rose, who, for the first time in her life, really did not see a way out of this one. 

“You’re home.” Rose plastered on a smile and approached her husband. 

“So are you. With my daughter.” 

“Yeah, Luisa wanted to help me pick some stuff out for the hotel.” the redhead swallowed as Luisa took a step forward, earning her a stern look from Rose who was warning her not to approach her father, trying to protect her from her Husband’s expected wrath. 

“That’s not what you were doing.” The businessman slammed the door behind him, glancing towards the bed that was now unmade, the sheets no longer on the corners of the mattress. 

“No, we weren’t.” The redhead replied quietly, thinking of one single way that they could get out of the truth that had been shoved in front of Emilio’s face. 

“Rose Solano,” her husband’s voice was heavily influenced by alcohol, laughing as he spoke, “what were you doing with my daughter.” He wandered over to Luisa, closer than Rose would have liked. 

“How much have you had to drink?” She grabbed him by the arm and turned him towards her, mostly to pull him away from the proximity of Luisa but also to distract him slightly. 

“This,” he held up the empty bottle, “times three.” He laughed. 

“Dad! Have some coffee and get some rest.” Luisa spoke for the first time since he had walked in. 

“Not before you tell me what was going on. I heard laughing. And neither of you are properly dressed.” 

Rose And Luisa looked between each other. What had he seen? Was there some kind of trick that he was trying to drag them into? 

“Well, what do you think we were doing, Dad?” The brunette expertly put on a fake smile, despite her mental state doing the exact opposite. 

“I think,” Emilio sat down on the bed, causing both of the woman to bite their lip in hesitation, their bodies had been tangled in those sheets for the past hours, “I think you have gone behind my back.” 

‘Fuck’ was the only word circling Rose’s mind. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ Five years of scheming, planning, marrying and it had all gone to waste because she had got caught up with the woman of her dreams. She didn’t know what to do. All she cared about now was that Luisa would be okay. She knew that this event would tear up the brunette’s family structure, especially between her and her father, but with her and Rafael too and despite hating both of them she was head over heels for the woman stood next to her, the woman who’s breathing had become heavier in the past two minutes than it had been before, the woman who had just opened her mouth to speak. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, steadying her breath. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I’m not sure I do.” 

“Rose. I told you,” he began. Rose stopped, told her what? She thought back to all her previous conversations, trying to make out what he could have possibly been talking about, “if you wanted to use my money for a spa day with Luisa, you could, you didn’t have to just take it from me. You could have told me that you weren’t planning on getting up until noon as well with the way this bed looks. What’s mine is yours. But when I saw that money had gone out of my account and then I heard a load of laughing I knew that you had been out for a relaxing day, it would explain the new robes.” 

Luisa exhaled, her lungs no longer aching, her pulse stopped pounding in her head, her hands unclenched. She looked over at Rose who seemed to have a similar reaction. 

“I know my love, I am so sorry, I won’t do it again, I just couldn’t help myself.” The criminal lied. Her smile was genuine, but only as she hadn’t been caught, definitely nothing to do with the presence of her husband. 

“It’s fine, all is forgiven, as long as you can forgive me for ruining your little beauty day back at the hotel.” He patted the bed for Rose to take a seat, which she obliged to, figuring she owed him at least that. 

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, the smallest gesture, yet Luisa still felt a sting of hurt as he did. 

“Yeah, you’re right Dad, sorry, I’m just gonna go and get a drink.” She excused herself and left towards the kitchen, hearing her father’s slurs and her stepmother’s uninterested voices from the other room, that soon died down. 

A few moments passed when Rose stepped into the kitchen. 

“Hey.” She whispered. 

Luisa turned to face the woman, her mouth in the shape of the smallest smile, one that Rose could easily see through. 

“I’m sorry he’s like that.” 

“You shouldn’t have to be sorry, he’s your husband, you love him.” She sighed, pressing her glass towards her lips and taking a mouthful of water before swallowing it down. 

“I don’t.”

Luisa snapped her head upwards, looking Rose straight in the eye. 

“What?” 

“I don’t, I don’t love him.” 

The doctor scanned her lover’s face, making sure what she was saying was true and the tears in her eyes and the sincerity in her voice certainly pointed in that direction. 

“You’re the only one I’m in love with, Luisa. You should know that by now.” She cupped the brunette’s face. 

“You’re the only one I’m in love with too.” Luisa replied, smiling. 

Rose smiled back, opening her mouth to speak again when she heard her husband move from the other room, dropping her hands to her side and busying herself by the sink, Luisa left her to pad towards the fridge, stealing a loving glance from the redhead before pretending to be engulfed by the white goods. 

“Anyway, Luisa!” He bellowed, “how’s Alison.” 

Knowing her face was out of sight of Emilio, Rose rolled her eyes. She hated Luisa’s wife more than anything, especially since it had been uncovered that she had been cheating on her, yet Luisa still went back. 

“She’s great, Dad, thanks.” Luisa was trying to curve the subject as to not make it awkward for Rose, but her Father persisted. 

“You should bring her over for a family meal tomorrow, shouldn’t she Rose?” He patted his wife on the shoulder as she spun round, crading a cup of coffee in her palms. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Rose replied falsely, causing Luisa to hold back a laugh. 

“Alright.” Luisa nodded. 

“Well that’s sorted then,” Emilio grinned, still unsteady on his feet “besides, Rafael mentioned that you and her were planning on expanding the family, IVF wasn’t it?” 

Rose spluttered on her coffee and Luisa shot her a sympathetic look. The brunette hadn’t bought it up during any of their conversations, she opened her mouth to reply but Emilio spoke again. 

“In fact, tell me tomorrow, I’m extremely tired. I’ll see you then.” He kissed her on the cheek and stumbled out of the room, collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep in almost seconds. 

“Rose,” she placed her hand gently onto the redhead’s back, “talk to me.” 

“A baby, hm?” Rose replied after a few moments. 

“We only spoke about it, I wasn’t going to go through with it.” Luisa explained, wrapping her arm around her lover’s waist and pulling her in closer. 

“If you want children, Lu.” The criminal cut herself off, knowing the woman beside her would know where she was going with it. 

“I know we can’t, now,” Luisa smiled, “one day, maybe. And if not then I’ll still wait for you.” 

“One day might be too late. If you what children I won’t stop you, Luisa. If you love Alison then you should go for it.” 

“Did you not hear what I said to you earlier, Rose, you’re the only one I’m in love with.” 

Rose readjusted herself so she was leaning against the side, Luisa in front of her, her mouth had tugged itself into a small smile and her hands were playing with the fingertips of her lover. 

“But your future, Lu.” She spoke softly. 

“You are my future,” Luisa whispered, leaning in closer to the redhead, “and I’ll wait for you for as long as it takes. A hundred years if I have to.” She rested her head against Rose’s.

“It won’t be long, Lu, I promise. We will be together soon,” Rose smiled, “but until then we will have to be careful, today was too close”

“You’re right, it’s just..” her voice trailed off. 

“Just what?” Rose cupped Luisa’s face, worried there was something wrong. 

“Just that I really fancy you. It’ll be hard to keep away.” Luisa winked. 

Rose laughed, pulling her into a kiss, their lips moving against each other mesmerisingly. 

“I really fancy you too.” She laughed.


End file.
